


Does Kaede Akamatsu Is Gay?

by SleeplessAndHopeful



Series: Tenkaemaki Shopkeep AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessAndHopeful/pseuds/SleeplessAndHopeful
Summary: If there were one perk of Kaede's new job, it'd be the cute people she saw every day.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede/Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Tenkaemaki Shopkeep AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812268
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Does Kaede Akamatsu Is Gay?

If there was one good thing about Kaede's new job, it was all the cute people she saw on a daily basis.  
Akari, the owner of the tattoo shop she worked at, the jittery girl at the flower shop next door, the calm guy who seemed to be her brother, the loud guy who hung around the furniture shop on the other side of the flower shop...  
Kaede Akamatsu was a useless bisexual.  
Still, she did her best, standing by as Akari and Erika took care of all the actual tattooing. She was just there to be a glorified (paid) intern-slash-janitor, all so she could finally save up enough to go on tour. Oh how she dreamed of playing piano for a live audience, seeing them all get lost in the music as she whisked them away to another world, to forget their struggles for the time being.  
But tours cost money, and between ad revenue on her YouTube page, and this job, she was far from having enough.  
So she better get used to it.  
At lunch, she popped over to the coffee shop across the street, where two employees were on shift: a sleepy redhead and a peppy girl with curly hair pulled into buns. Said girl(Shisui, according to her name tag) nudged the redhead awake as she greeted, "Hi, welcome to Wizard's Peak Cafe! What can I get you today?"  
Kaede placed her order, a grilled cheese with tomato soup and a coffee to drink. The redhead, whose nametag read "Himiko," ploddingly rang her up as the other girl bustled off to fill the order. She paid and moved aside to wait. Himiko studied her with lazy brown eyes.  
"...you must be new here."  
"Aha, yeah. I'm Kaede Akamatsu, I just started working at Watermark just this week!"  
"...you have a sister, don't you?"  
"Yep! That'd be Erika. I'm guessing she's also been here?"  
"...I knew because of my maaagic."  
Keeping with the theme, Kaede assumed. The toothpicks looked like little wands, the coffee cup sealers were made to look like brooms, the menu consisted of stuff like "potion of energy(aka coffee)"... It really was like Kaede had wandered into, like, Hogwarts.  
"Indeed."  
Himiko lit up a little bit. "You're not gonna say anything?"  
"No?"  
"...everyone says magic isn't real. But I know it is... I'm the most powerful magician of them aaalll!"  
"How can anyone say that when they're here? This pla-"  
"Order for Kaede?"  
The curly-haired girl brought out a tray with Kaede's food on it, and even the dishware kept with the theme. The soup bowl was a cauldron, the plate painted with a summoning circle, the silverware was engraved with sigils of some kind, even the coffee cup was one of the "magic" ones that showed an image when heated. In this case, "It's Magic" was revealed in swirling pink lettering.  
All in all, it was, indeed, magical.  
Kaede just stared at it for a second, not even registering the mouth-watering taste wafting from the food itself.  
"Miss Akamatsu...?"  
"Ah, yes, sorry. The whole mood of this place is simply wonderful! I got lost in it for a second!"  
As she took the tray from Shisui, Kaede swore she could see the slightest blush dust Himiko's cheeks. She sat down and started eating; she was just about finished when the door chime rang.  
It was the cute flower shop girl.   
Himiko perked up again, a small grin forming as the flower shop girl practically ran to the counter.  
"Hiya Himiko! I'd like my usual, and I'm also picking up food for everyone else. Can I get..." She prattled off her orders, occasionally glancing around and swaying on her feet. Did she have ADHD or something?  
"Will that be all, Tenko?"  
Tenko? A cute name for a cute girl.  
"Is there any drink you'd recommend?"  
"Nyeh?! Well... I like the frozen blessing of fruit..."  
"I'll take one of those as well!"  
Tenko paid, tipped generously, and made chit chat with Himiko. She paced around and eventually saw Kaede, sitting at a table with a nearly empty coffee cup in one hand.  
"Oh, hey Erika!"  
"I'm not-"  
"That's Kaede, Erika's twin."  
"Wow, really? That makes two sets of twins around here!"  
"Two?"  
Tenko walked over and sat across from Kaede.  
"Yep! There's me and my twin brother Rantaro and now you and Erika! Oh- I'm Tenko, by the way. I work at the Tea Temple."  
"Nice to meet you, Tenko. I'm Kaede Akamatsu!"  
"...she works at Watermark, too."  
"Oh, I didn't know both of you did tattoos!"  
"I don't, actually. I just help around."  
"Cool! Did you just want to stay with your sister?"  
"Nah, she just helped me get the job. I'm saving up to go on tour!"  
"What kind of tour?"  
"Piano, actually. I'm stockpiling money from both the job and YouTube and hopefully I should have enough in no time!"  
"No way! I actually... really admire performers. What's your YouTube channel? I wanna help out too!!"  
"RedPinePiano. I do covers and such, with the occasional original composition."  
"I'll have to check it out sometime! I hope you save up enough to go on tour soon!"  
A quick glance at the clock and- shit, Kaede had stayed too long. Damn cute girls and their adorable quirks! She got up and put her tray away, setting all dishware in its appropriate spots.  
"I have to get back to work, see ya!"  
"Come again."  
"See you around, Kaede!"  
On her way out, she rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill as a tip for the staff (mostly Himiko, but she wasn't gonna play favorites. After all, Shisui had been very helpful and deserved to eat as well).  
The door closed behind her with a jingle and Kaede was back in the real world with its bright, harsh sunlight and cold air, a far cry from the dim lights and warmth of the cafe.  
She’d better get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Akari and Shisui are two of my fangan characters. Akari is the Ult Tattoo Artist and Shisui is the Ult Barista. There's also Ayaka, Ult Botanist, who works at the Tea Temple. Also its MY au I get to make Tenko and Rantaro siblings. fuck amacha


End file.
